This invention relates to a vivarium, more specifically to a combination terrarium - aquarium
Aquariums have been known for centuries. They allow marine plants and animals to be kept and viewed in a controlled environment. Likewise, terrariums have long allowed convenient viewing of terrestrial plants and animals of exotic origin. Aquariums and terrariums can be both educational and entertaining.
Most terrestrial plants and animals cannot live under water. For that reason it is visually stimulating and interesting to see terrestrial plants and animals displayed next to aquatic life forms, especially if the terrestrial life forms exhibited appear to be submerged under water, although as a matter of fact, they are not located in the water in which live fish and the like are kept For example, it is visually interesting to see a bird appearing to fare well under water
Prior art attempts at such terrarium-aquarium combinations, such as U.S. Pat. No. 296,853 to Ledig, uses a double walled, annular aquarium. Terrestrial life forms are placed in the terrarium area surrounded by the annular aquarium. This can give the illusion of having, for example, a bird living under water. as shown in Ledig. However, typical of such prior art combinations is that the terrarium is open to the atmosphere on the top. This detracts seriously from the desired visual impression that the terrarium is actually submerged under water Other attempts at submerged terrariums, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,499 to Leyva, which maintains an air space underwater by clamping an inverted container under the water, has the shortcoming that there is no convenient access to the inside of the terrarium. Rearrangement of the terrarium display and the cleaning of the terrarium are both major undertakings in such submerged terrariums.
What is needed is a vivarium, comprising a terrarium which appears to be totally submerged in water in an aquarium, with convenient access provided to the inside of the terrarium.